


Just an Accident

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Fighting, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Protective!Bard, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Love is patient, love is kind. <b>It does not envy</b>, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, <b>it is not easily angered</b>, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth."</i>
</p><p>Dwarves are naturally jealous, but Fili takes it too far sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, I want to emphasize that this is not cute and fluffy or romantic in any way. This is a portrayal of an unhealthy relationship where both parties are co-dependent, and behavior like Fili's in this story is NEVER okay. 
> 
> This story actually hits really close to home for me, because I wrote it from my own experiences with co-dependency and abusive relationships, so please don't comment with things like "Bilbo is an idiot for staying" because it's really not that simple. 
> 
> As a final note, I wrote this as a portrayal of the character's perspectives on the situation, so that does not mean that it is necessarily realistic. The characters have distorted views of reality, such as Fili thinking that Bard is trying to steal Bilbo, when actually, Bard is just worried about his friend.
> 
> ...
> 
> Written for the kink meme prompt:
> 
> “Dwarves only take one husband or wife in their lifetime, and are jealous, as in all matters of their rights.”
> 
> Hobbit are not the jealous sort, sometimes they feel it, but is a quick, passing thing. Dwarves jelousy is white in fury. And, to Bilbo, DoYC's love for him is borderline possessive. Sometimes he is fine with it -he understand his people and dwarves constumes are different- both sometimes, just sometimes, it scares him a bit.
> 
> Can go cute and fluffy (Where they talk thing out), or go dark, very very dark.
> 
> \- I would love Fili as the DoYC, but it can be any pairing.

Fili’s eyes narrowed as he watched Bilbo throw his head back and laugh at something Bard said. The bowman grinned in response, leaning closer to the hobbit, and Fili felt like he was going to be sick. Bard was pathetic. He was practically throwing himself at Bilbo, and it was disgusting. 

Fili had been dating the hobbit since Rivendell, and Bard needed to back off before the dwarf showed him exactly what happened to conniving thieves who tried to take what wasn’t theirs. Bilbo was _his_ , and no desperate, grim-faced bowman was going to come between them. 

The dwarf thought that he had been very patient with Bilbo’s little flirtations with the man, but that patience was wearing dangerously thin. Didn’t Bilbo see how much his actions hurt Fili? Didn’t Bilbo care that his lover felt like he was being stabbed in the heart every time he saw the hobbit with _him_? 

Bard was the exact opposite of Fili: a tall man with dark hair and eyes who preferred to use a bow, while Fili was a short dwarf with blonde hair and blue eyes whose weapons of choice were swords and daggers. Did Bilbo truly want someone that was so different from him? 

It made him wonder if the hobbit ever really wanted to be with him at all or if Bilbo just saw him as some meaningless distraction until someone better came along. The thought made Fili’s heart ache in his chest. Bilbo meant the world to him, and the idea that he could mean nothing to the hobbit was unbearable. 

Bard touched Bilbo’s arm lightly, and Fili saw red. Enough was enough, and he was going to put a stop to this ridiculous liaison immediately. He wasn’t going to let Bilbo leave him for that man or anyone else. Fili needed him. Bilbo was like air for his lungs or food for his stomach. He couldn’t survive without him.

The dwarf was beside his lover before he even had time to register that his legs were moving. The arrogant smirk was in place on his face, and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around Bilbo’s waist. The bowman’s smile fell into a frown as he regarded the dwarf’s cold demeanor with confusion.

“Bard,” Fili addressed him disdainfully, and Bilbo averted his gaze from the bowman to the floor. The dwarf was sure that his lover had looked away from the man with a guilty expression, and the thought made his blood boil. 

Bilbo had just confirmed his suspicions with that look. There was something going on between the two of them; Fili could tell. He knew that he was right to be worried about that stupid man. Even if Bilbo hadn’t done anything physical with the bowman yet, he was still emotionally cheating on Fili, and that was just as bad. 

The dwarf yanked his lover harshly into a possessive, bruising kiss. He would show Bilbo and Bard exactly who the hobbit belonged to. Bilbo tried to pull away, squirming and pushing against the blonde’s chest, but Fili only held him tighter in response. Bard’s eyes narrowed at seeing Bilbo struggle against the dwarf’s hold, and he pulled Fili away from the hobbit roughly. 

“That’s enough. He obviously wants you to stop, so I suggest that you respect his wishes.” The bowman’s voice was even, but there was a threatening and protective edge to it, and Fili’s eyes flashed angrily. Before Bilbo could say anything to diffuse the situation, the blonde launched himself into the bowman with so much force that they both went sprawling to the ground. 

It was a blur of limbs and punches after that as Bilbo yelled desperately for them to stop. They were rolling around on the floor, each struggling for the advantage, but it was an even match. The bowman’s size was equaled by Fili’s anger, and Bilbo was terrified that one of them would end up seriously injured, or worse. 

When Fili gained the upper hand again, looming over the bowman and preparing for another blow, Bilbo grabbed the dwarf’s arm and tried to pull him back. Fili was blinded by his anger, and he instinctively turned towards the person yanking his arm and punched them as hard as he could. Bilbo stumbled backward from the force of the impact, eyes wide and shocked, as he brought his hand up to the cheek that had been hit.

Everything seemed to stop in that moment. Fili looked at the hobbit in horror as he realized what he had done, and Bard seemed too stunned to move as he stared at Bilbo in shock and dismay. The anger drained from Fili’s body and was quickly replaced by panic and guilt. He jumped off the bowman and started to move toward the hobbit, but Bilbo began to back away in fear. 

“Bilbo,” he said quietly, lifting his hand to touch the hobbit’s face. Bilbo flinched at the motion, and Fili dropped his hand as if he had been burned. He never meant to hurt Bilbo; he just couldn’t control himself when he got that angry. The rage clouded his mind, and he didn’t even realize what he was doing until it was over. 

“I’m sorry, Bilbo. I’m so sorry. It was an accident,” he said regretfully, desperate to make the hobbit understand that it was just a bad mistake, but Bilbo’s eyes watered as he turned around to walk away. Fili moved to follow him but a firm arm across his chest stopped him. 

“Don’t even think about it,” the bowman warned. His eyes were flashing in barely-suppressed fury. Every one of his instincts was telling him to beat the dwarf into a bloody pulp, and the only thing that kept him from doing it was Bilbo. He knew that the hobbit wouldn’t want Fili to get hurt, even if the dwarf did deserve it, so he forced himself to show restraint. It wasn’t easy, especially when Fili turned to glare murderously at the bowman, his guilty expression morphing into an ugly scowl. 

“Get your hands off me and get the hell out of my way. This never would have happened if you hadn’t been trying to steal Bilbo from me,” he accused through gritted teeth. Bard’s steely gaze never faltered as he laughed harshly. 

“You are mad. You’re blinded by your own neurotic jealousy, and look what happened because of it. You did this; not me. You don’t deserve Bilbo, and if you lose him, then you have no one to blame but yourself.” Bard’s tone was cold and cruel, and Fili fumed as he clenched his fists by his side before storming off.

Bilbo stumbled in shock until he was out of the dwarf and bowman’s sight, and then leaned against the wall next to him for support. He felt shaky all over, and his knees felt like they were going to give out. He slumped down to the floor as the tears spilled from his eyes.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this; this wasn’t Fili. Fili was quiet and sweet, and he was funny and loyal. Everyone loved him, because he was vibrant and full of life, yet so calm and collected at the same time. He made Bilbo feel so special and loved that it melted the hobbit’s heart. 

But there were other times when the blonde turned into someone that Bilbo didn’t even recognize. His jealousy would border on the edge of obsession, and his eyes would turn dark. It was terrifying, and it left Bilbo feeling uneasy and tense, but the dwarf had never actually hit him before. 

He didn’t understand how they got to this point. In the beginning, Fili had been so tender and loving, and Bilbo had fallen for him quicker than anyone he had ever been with. He wanted to spend every moment with the dwarf, and whenever they were apart, it felt like it was hard to breathe. His anxiety would leave him on edge and make his heart race, and he felt empty without Fili around. 

He had never felt that way about anyone before, but he had also never been in a serious relationship either, so he just assumed that it was normal. After all, they needed each other and were happy whenever they were together, and that was what true love felt like, wasn’t it?

The first time that Bilbo saw Fili’s darker side was at Beorn’s. The shape-shifter had called Bilbo “little bunny” and picked him up, and something seemed to snap in the blonde. Fili had lunged at the large man, and it took Thorin, Kili and Bofur to hold him back as the blonde’s eyes flashed dangerously and his jaw clenched. 

Bilbo wasn’t even sure what to think about it at the time. He had never seen Fili like that, and it scared him, but he supposed that he should be flattered that Fili was so protective and jealous over him. He didn’t feel flattered when Fili was extra rough with him that night though, his fingers digging into Bilbo’s hips until they left bruises. 

It didn’t feel like they were making love or even having sex; it felt like Fili was claiming him. He tried to ignore the nausea that settled in his stomach. Fili had been so sweet every other time, so he reasoned that the dwarf must have just been stressed and on edge from being captured in Goblin Town and attacked by orcs.

He wanted to believe that, but it was getting harder and harder. Ever since the company arrived in Lake-town, Fili had been watching Bilbo’s every move and acting insanely possessive whenever Bard was around. The hobbit didn’t understand it. The bowman was just a new friend; nothing more. 

Didn’t Fili know how much Bilbo loved him? Bilbo tried to tell him as much and showered him with affection, but the blonde had only been irritable and distant with him in response. The dwarf seemed almost cold to him, and now this. Bilbo didn’t like this new version of Fili, and he desperately wanted the old one back.

When the dwarf finally found Bilbo, the hobbit was still sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. His legs were pulled up to his chest, and he was hugging them tightly as he stared blankly into the air. Fili could see the red mark on the hobbit’s cheek that would soon turn into an ugly bruise, and he felt a wave of guilt overwhelm him again. He approached Bilbo slowly, and the hobbit tensed but made no move to leave, so Fili sat down next to him. 

“Bilbo, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I never meant to hit you; it was just an accident. Please, you have to believe that. I would never hurt you.” Bilbo could hear that his voice was sincere, and he saw that the dwarf’s expression was one of genuine regret. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t like it when you act like that,” he said in a quiet, small voice. Fili felt a pang in his heart as the tears started to well up in his own eyes. 

“I know. I don’t like it either. I don’t want to feel that way. I just can’t help it. I can’t stand the thought of losing you. It makes me feel like I’m going to die.” Bilbo’s eyes widened as he looked at the dwarf beside him with worry. 

“Don’t say that!” Fili swallowed and looked down, and Bilbo felt the fear overwhelm him. He didn’t want Fili to do anything stupid just because they were having an argument. 

“It’s true. I love you so much, Bilbo. I need you in my life. Just please don’t leave me,” Fili begged, and the tears began to fall down his face. Bilbo’s gaze softened as he grasped the dwarf’s hand in his own and laced their fingers together. 

“I’m not going to leave you, Fili. I love you, and I need you too, but you have to stop acting so possessive. There’s no reason for you to get jealous when I talk to other people, because I will always come back to you. You just need to trust me,” he said earnestly, looking into Fili’s eyes imploringly. The blonde looked up hopefully and nodded. 

“You’re right. I _do_ trust you, and I promise that it’s never going to happen again.” He brought his hand up to gently caress the bruise that was forming on Bilbo’s cheek with his thumb, and he was happy that Bilbo didn’t flinch again at the action. Bilbo gave him a small smile, and Fili connected their lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. 

They parted, and Bilbo sighed happily as he nuzzled his head into the dwarf’s chest. Fili hugged him back and kissed the top of his curls, and Bilbo felt relief flood through him. This was the Fili that he fell in love with. The whole thing was just an accident, and it would never happen again. Fili promised, and Bilbo knew that he could trust his lover with his life. 

Fili smiled happily as he held Bilbo in his arms, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of his lover. This was how things were supposed to be; just the two of them together. It was perfect. His eyes fluttered open to see Bard standing a few yards away from them. 

The bowman was watching them protectively with his arms crossed, just daring Fili to do something. The dwarf’s eyes narrowed, but he held Bilbo close so that the hobbit wouldn’t see. The man was trying to provoke him; Fili was sure of it, and he felt his rage bubble to the surface again. 

Screw his promise. If Bilbo ever tried to leave him for Bard, then Fili would kill them both. Bilbo was _his_ , and if Fili couldn’t have him, then no one could.


End file.
